ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiral
How Spiral joined the Tourney Spiral's real name is Rita Wayword, a.k.a 'Ricochet Rita', a professional stuntwoman who befriended Longshot when he first appeared on Earth. The story of how Rita became Spiral is a paradox: Rita was attacked by her evil, future self which led to her meeting Longshot and falling in love with him. When Longshot sought to return to his home dimension, the Mojoverse, the lovestruck Rita went with her boyfriend, only to watch Longshot fail and be captured alongside him by the dimension's evil overlord, Mojo. Longshot was promptly mind-wiped to forget all about Rita, while a much worse fate was left for Rita. After holding her prisoner for several years (at which point Rita was made to serve as guardian for Mojo's army of "X-Babies"), Mojo forced his chief scientist, Arize, to perform extreme physical and mental body modifications onto Rita to recreate her into a loyal subordinate. These experiments left her with six arms (some of which are robotic), turned her hair gray, and drove the young woman insane through forcibly evolving Rita's mind to the point that she could see into other dimensions that were used for time-travel/teleportation. He also trained her in the dark arts of magic and body modification, so that she could use these skills to mutilate others like Mojo had mutilated her. Finally, in a cruel act of manipulation, Mojo sent Spiral back in time to set into motion the events that led to her former self becoming Mojo's prisoner and become Spiral by attacking her past self. Hearing of the exploits of a man named Kilik, Spiral plans to make him a Mojo TV star, even if it's by force. How to unlock *Clear Classic Mode with Storm, Rogue, Psylocke, Dazzler, Magma, Jubilee, White Queen and Phoenix. *Play 511 matches For both methods, you must fight Spiral in Mojo World. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Spiral by wishing for her from Porunga. After defeating Spiral or wishing for her from Porunga or purchasing her for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Rita Wayword, now known as Mojo World's Spiral!" She will be seen left of Q, right of Kinnikuman Zebra and below Unazuki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spiral wriggles her arms like an Egyptian dancer. After the announcer calls her name Spiral summons swords as the camera zooms then says "I'll make you my co-star!" Special Attacks Dancing Sword (Neutral) Spiral summons six swords that spin around her giving her the ability to use new moves. Pressing normal attack will send one sword flying to her opponent. Pressing B will send the sword flying in a circle projectile to her opponent. Pressing B and A will spread the swords out. Hand Thruster (Side) Spiral rapidly punches her extended arms out. Teleport (Up) Spiral makes an Indian dancer pose then disappears, then reappears at a location determined by the thumb pad. Totem Crash (Down) spiral makes a totem pole appear out of the ground and slams it on her opponent. Stampede Sword (Hyper Smash) Spiral shoots out several columns of swords across the screen. Metamorphosis (Final Smash) Spiral enters in a special state which last roughly six seconds. For the duration of the move she unlocks her ability to do her Final Smash. If Spiral connects an attack (with the B or A buttons) with the opponent she will do a series of melee attack while transforming to a random set of characters, concluding with Luigi's Side Smash attack. Victory Animations #Spiral has her arms on different parts of her body while waving one of her bushes and saying "You got B-rated." #Spiral dances around saying "Mojo will want you as a big star!" #Spiral extends her arms out to the loser, sets him/her above, then jumps in the air and does the Jumping Backbreaker giving out a Star KO cry. She then says "Look who's the smartest now!" On-Screen Appearance Spiral appears out of a portal in the ground and powers up saying "Care to dance?" then comes down to her starting point. Special Quotes *Okay, how about, Ninjas: Path to Vengeance. (When fighting Vanessa Incredible) Trivia *Spiral's rival is Kilik *Spiral shares her English voice actress with Catwoman, Frankie F., Yumi Y., Frida, Elizebet, Jeanne, Velanna, Carmelita Fox and Azula. *Spiral shares her Japanese voice actress with Emmeryn, Henry, Sheena Fujibayashi and Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair Category:Female characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Evil Aligned Characters